That's Love
by Inumaru12
Summary: Jack eats Harry's spoiled food and gets sick, the monks are confused, Master Fung is knowing and Harry is clueless. Jack Spicer/Harry Potter one-shot


**Title:****That's Love**

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** Jack Spicer/Harry Potter (Yes, Jack is Seme in the relationship, XD)

**Warnings:** Guy-on-Guy relationship, slightly OOC!Jack, Happy!Harry.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or Harry Potter, they both are owned and copyrighted by their respected owners.

**Summery:** Jack eats Harry's spoiled food and gets sick, the monks are confused, Master Fung is knowing, and Harry is clueless.

**Inumaru:** A short little idea I had for this pairing. Hope you enjoy it~! Please review.

**That's Love**

Jack sighed in content as his back popped when he stretched. It was morning and he had a good night's sleep. He got dressed in his simple red shirt and black jeans and made his way through the temple towards the kitchen. His right eye socket where he had lost his eye ached slightly in its phantom pain but Jack hardly noticed it. He had lost it two months ago and was getting used to the pain.

The red dyed hair boy had lost it during the great battle in England when Draco Malfoy had fired a dark cutting curse at Harry. Jack had pushed Harry aside and taken it to his eye. The dark curse had been the worst pain he had ever felt before, and probably ever feel again. Luckily, it was only his right eye because it could've been so much more if Harry's familiar, Fawkes, hadn't shed some of his tears on him and made the dark magic disappear completely.

Jack sighed and wondered where he'd be if he had never met Harry that one day in England when he was looking for a Shen Gon Wu. It had been strange and sudden as it only can be with a young wizard and a boy genius out to rule the world. But they had become best friends, and they wrote to each other constantly and became very possessive over the other.

Harry smiled brightly at him as he walked in and sat at the kitchen table. Jack gave him a small smile back and rubbed the cloth over his dead eye slightly, causing the dark haired frowned.

"Is it bothering you?" Harry asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Just a few phantom pains, that's all." Jack said honestly, knowing that Harry would be angry with him if he lied. He had learned that lesson early and knew to never get the wizard angry if possible.

The wizard had a sad look in his eyes but smiled softly and kissed the eye cloth. He went back to making breakfast and the silence between them was comfortable.

"Here you go Jack." Harry smiled, handing him his plate. Jack smiled back and started to dig in. After the first bite, Jack froze. He knew Harry's cooking was great, since he had done it for years for the Dursleys (May they suffer in Hell) but this food was absolutely horrible. His only guess was that the food was spoiled or something.

Jack looked at Harry's back as he cooked more so that when the monks came in from their morning training they would have something to eat. He was so happy that Jack enjoyed his cooking and that someone appreciated him also. He would be incredibly hurt if Jack especially didn't eat his food. The boy genius grinded his teeth together and got ready for what he had to do.

Jack quickly ate the food and forced him self not to choke or throw up. He swallowed it down with the orange juice and was glad to say it was still fresh. He sighed, glad that it was over.

"Thank you for the food Harry." He spoke softly. Harry looked up in surprise as he saw Jack washing his plate off in the sink.

"You're done already?" Harry asked amazed. "Do you want any more?"

"No," Jack said. "Thank you though. It was very good."

Jack leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek and left the room as quick as he possibly could, giving the four young monks a quick nod as they greeted him. Jack made his way to the bathroom, clutching his stomach in pain. He hoped no one was in there or no one would have to use it for a while because he was going to be violently sick.

**XxXxXxXx**

Raimundo choked on his eggs.

"Whoa, Harry, dude, what's up with these eggs?"

Raimundo never was one to beat around the bush.

Harry turned around from the stove in confusion.

"What's wrong with them?" He asked.

"They taste like they are rotten or somethin'." The brazilian boy said.

"Yes, there is something terribly wrong with these eggs." Said Omi, poking the eggs with his fork.

Kimiko, who was messing with her cell phone and had yet to touch her food, looked up and at Clay, who was sniffing the food cautiously.

"Clay, wasn't it your turn to go grocery shopping?" The Japanese girl asked.

"Nope, I thought it was Rai's turn." The Texan said.

Raimundo jumped in saying it was Omi's fault and the argument went on from there. They finally settled on the fact it was no one's fault and that they should make sure to not forget to go shopping again.

"But Jack said it was good." Harry said after they finished their babbling.

Raimundo snorted. "He probably got the last good eggs."

The four monks left to Harry apologizing to them and giving them some nutrition bars, seeing as that was the only thing that wouldn't spoil easily. They were walking towards the training area when they ran into Master Fung.

"Good morning young monks. Finished with breakfast already?" He asked.

Omi held up his nutrition bar. "This is our breakfast today. The rest of the food was spoiled so we couldn't eat it." He said.

"Hmm." Mumbled Master Fung. "That would explain why young Jack is in the bathroom being violently ill at the moment."

"What!" Exclaimed Omi, very concerned for his bad-turned-good friend. "I shall go see him and make him better!"

Omi made his way to the bathroom but was quickly stopped by Master Fung.

"No Omi, there is nothing you can do for him at the moment. Let nature run its course." The old monk told him.

"But I don't get it," Raimundo said. "Why did Jack even eat it if he knew it was bad. One bite of the eggs and I knew they were rotten."

Master Fung smiled gently. "That is because Jack cares greatly for Harry."

Clay scratched the back of his head.

"I don't see what Jack carin' for Harry has ta do with eatin' bad food."

A light bulb went on over Kimiko's head. "Oh!" She exclaimed.

"You mean like…" She trailed off and Master Fung nodded at her. The Japanese girl giggled with realization.

The three boys stared at the girl in confusion and she sighed in slight annoyance. Boys could be so slow with things like this.

"He means that Jack and Harry are a couple." The fire user explained.

Dawning realization went over Clay and Raimundo's face, and Omi's face was filled with curiosity. He was still so innocent in such areas. Omi was about to ask something when a door opened and Jack stumbled slightly into their line of sight. He was paler then normal and looked tired. He started to head to his room but turned around when Kimiko called out to him.

"Hey," He said, "What's up?"

Kimiko gave the gothic teen a sweet smile.

"That was really nice what you did for Harry, Jack." The girl leaned over and gave Jack a quick peck on the cheek and grinned at him.

Jack flushed slightly; he wasn't used to such touches from people except Harry.

"U-um, thanks, I guess." He stuttered slightly, suddenly shy. He felt a light pounding on his back and looked up to see Clay smiling at him.

"How are you feelin'?" He asked, his southern accent making his words more unique sounding.

"Better, thank you." Jack said honestly, treasuring the concern his friends gave him.

The four monks led him to the outside training and while they trained, Jack rested under a tree. The teen quickly fell asleep and after their training the monks left him to rest. When Jack finally awoke an hour later, his red eyes met with bright green eyes.

"Hello Harry." He said.

"Hello lazy." Harry grinned, "Been sleeping away the day I see."

"Yep." Jack admitted shamelessly. "Join me?"

Harry smiled and laid down with his boyfriend, feeling more then content to do so. They enjoyed the rest of the day together like that.

**Owari**

**Inumaru:** Okay, I think this is the very first Jack/Harry story ever. If so, I so claim first dibs creation. XD I'll maybe make a one-shot where they meet the first time (as referenced in the beginning) or such. I have another Jack/Harry idea but its angsty and longer but I have no idea when it'll be up. Oh, just FYI, Jack is the seme in this relationship. XDD

Please review and tell me what you thought or any question you had on this pairing.

**NOTE:** To anyone that reads my other stories and is wondering why I haven't been updating, it's because my computer crashed and I'm waiting for my brother and Uncle to reformat my compute, which means I loose everything. *cries* The only reason I got this up was cuz my parents weren't home and I could use their computer. Sorry for the delay, please wait longer~!


End file.
